


Výslech

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: My Life in Film, Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Výslech

**Jones: Ne, přestaňte, mlčte!**

_Greg: Moriarty je šílený psychopat, který…_

**Jones: Nemluvte takto o něm! Jim není špatný.. On jen musí dělat špatné věci…**

Richard: Shh Jonesy, Nemusíme nic říkat.

_Greg: Potřebujete pomoc… Nevím co vám řekl, ale dokonale vás ovládá.. Hlavně Jonese.._

**Jones: Přestaňte..**

_Greg: Tak mi řekněte kde se schovává váš bratr._

Richard: …

**Jones: …**

_Greg: Je nebezpečný. Donutil mého kamaráda, aby se zabil.._

Richard: Kamaráda, který ani neví jak se jmenujete?

_Greg: …_

**Jones: Richi..**

_Greg: Poslouchejte.._

Richard: Sherlock není mrtvý už rok…

_Greg: Stejně jako váš bratr. Kde je teď?_

**Jones: …**

Richard: …


End file.
